zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Escape ZR commands
!zmenu is a plugin that is installed on all servers that are running Zombie Escape, it allows access to useful commands for the game mode. It is created within the Zombie: Reloaded (ZR) code. This page will give you a quick and easy insight in the most important commands available to any player. Most important commands * !zclass – This command grants access to multiple skins/models that all have different abilities. This is also used as a VIP/donator system where players that have a subscription to the servers' host can choose skins exclusively selectable for them. This gives them extra abilities that the regular players don't have (including enhanced jump and/or speed and extra health). * !zspawn – Allows you to spawn as a zombie or human if you joined late during a round or when you were recently killed (depending on the servers' settings). * !ztele – Teleports you back to the spawn. If teleports in the map are activated you will be teleported to the teleport destination point that was activated at that time. If an AFK killer is enabled, this command will be disabled. * !zhp – Displays your actual health points as a zombie. Featured due to HP values above 255 cannot display properly in the past. * !zmarket – It is a powerful command that allows you to buy any of the purchasable weapons for both Counter-terrorists and Terrorists without even going via the in-game buy menu. Basically this allows CT's to buy the .40 Dual Elites or any other T's weapons and conversely for T's to buy any CT's weapons. You can also choose to save a weapon setup and activate an automatic re-buy option. * !weapons – When !zmarket is not available, this is likely to be available as a replacement. It is especially common in unlimited ammo servers. This command gives you direct access to all the weapons in the game by just a couple of numbers to select (There seems to be no limit at the amount of selectable weapons). ** You can use the "!'''" symbol in combination with every weapon in the game: An example would be when you would like to have an ES C90, just type the weapon's entity name with the "!" in front: '''!p90. * !scream – This command is rather useful instead of important, and can occasionally achieve a zombie to trick players of being very near their position while they are not, effectively attracting their attention. When using this command a scream sound will play. The sound will always be the default "knifing hit" sound as if a player got zombified. It can also be used to create panic among players by making them think that a player or more players got zombified. This command is sometimes heavily spammed, at then its function was downgraded severely. These are the most commonly used commands are are probably the only ones that are any useful to the general player. Below are other commands which are either rarely used or only specific for a selected group of players. Other commands * !zadmin – A command that is only usable by admins on the servers that they are responsible for. * !zcookies – The commands description for zcookies says that you can toggle your own personal ZR commands with it but all it actually does is quickly giving you certain On/Off commands that you might want to use, even though you can find all the commands in it anywhere else where it actually belongs. An example is !zhp to be toggled on or off, even though when opening the ZR menu with !zmenu it will directly be given there. It is rather a redundant command that has little use and as such is rarely used. * !cmenu – This command allows you to select a chat text color. Currently this command is only used in PlagueFest and Hellz and it is reserved for Donators/VIP. * !he – While !he is a simple command as any other weapons command, it is excessively used in servers that do not allow either !zmarket or !weapons to work or to be used. In that case all players are able to buy one or even more grenades in a single round, extensively upgrading their firepower. The best example would be Supreme Elite where this excessive use can easily be witnessed. * !zstuck – It is used to move a player out of an inescapable spot (like being stuck in the wall or inside a prop). This command is now replaced by the more efficient !zspawn and is not functional anymore. Its predecessor is !unstuck and is not functional either. !zstuck can be abused by jumping to glitch, and jump more high. This is one of the reason, it was removed from a lot of servers. Weapon commands * !deagle – Spawn a Night Hawk .50c at your current position. * !elites – Spawn .40 Dual Elites at your current position. * !p90 – Spawn an ES C90 at your current position. Category:Guides Category:Zombie escape guides